


Implications, Implications (Please Look at Me and Tell Me Nothing's Changed)

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, For now hah, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Might add more tags, Minor Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Relationship Study, Self-Discovery, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “Wassup!” A loud voice sings, but is promptly shushed by other people in the library. Jaehyun looks up to see Donghyuck standing there, looking at the both of them in absolute shock. He sniffs at the air, and it takes a few seconds before opening his mouth to whisper.“Holy shit, you two have been fucking?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 29
Kudos: 215





	Implications, Implications (Please Look at Me and Tell Me Nothing's Changed)

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is that it's about to go down
> 
> If you've been reading my stuff for a while, you know I like to add plot to my nsfw stuff so... here it is HAHAHA more sad stuff, but don't worry! I still have some stuff in store for this series and yes, it includes smut and all that jazz. Please do stick around and look forward to them.
> 
> I'd really appreciate your comments— what you like about this, what you _don't_ like, and so on. It gives me insight to as what i can improve on the series, so if you want to say something, please do so!

Yuta feels someone sniff his neck and down, poking their nose against his skin. The person sighs dreamily. “I made that.”

“I know,” The blonde grumbles, trying to shoo Jaehyun away so he can brush his teeth properly. “I was there when you marked me.”

Jaehyun’s rut had lasted for four days in total, plus another day so that the younger could rest and regain his strength, but now they’re going back to class. The claiming bite… was going to be a little difficult to hide. Normally, it wouldn’t be hidden— on the contrary, it would purposely be shown off, but Jaehyun just isn’t… ready yet. Not even if it was a temporary bite. Is it temporary? 

“Move.” Yuta gently pushes the taller off him so he can leave the bathroom and get dressed. Jaehyun takes his turn in washing up, and they fall into silence. 

_Talk to him_ , Yuta’s inner alpha tells him. _We need to talk to him_.

The claiming mark throbs once, telling the older man that it’s there. A constant reminder. 

“Jaehyun-ah,” The older man calls, and his roommate scampers over like an excited puppy. Yuta holds up a scarf. Do you want me to wear this around my neck?”

The ravenet lets out a puff of breath, “It’s gonna look obvious. It’s not even winter but you’re gonna wear a scarf?”

“Mm true,” Yuta says, and throws it on his bed, silently telling himself to put it in his closet later; classes are going to start soon. “Then how should I—?”

“I got it, hyung!” Jaehyun’s feet patter into the bathroom, and there’s the sound of the drawer's opening. The Japanese man busies himself with preparing his bag, hand coming up to his neck to brush against the claiming mark every once in a while. 

“Here,” Yuta turns to see the other man hold out a square-shared bandage, the color of skin. He looks sheepish, and there’s a slight blush on his cheeks. “I know it’s not much, but maybe you can use this?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve taken that bandage as a sign that you were trying to court me.” The blonde says as he takes it, and he ignores the embarrassed squeak of the taller man when he tries to push out the implications of what he just said.

“How does it look?” Yuta shows off his neck, where the bandage is. The edges of the bite are still peeking out of it, but for the most part, it’s concealed. 

“Like a bite mark that you’re trying to hide.” Jaehyun scoffs, but he’s surprised when the shorter man suddenly hugs him, sniffing. 

“Hyung?” when he feels hair tickling his neck, arms wrapped around his waist. The smell of nutmeg has made itself known, and it clings to his skin. He responds in kind with cinnamon— a reflex. “Are you scenting me?”

“I’m not in rut— I can’t give a claiming bite,” He mumbles, rubbing his face on Jaehyun’s neck. This way, he’s leaving his scent on the younger man, but he’s also letting the Korean’s pheromones mix with his own. “So this will have to do.” 

The implications float around the room, around the claiming mark on Yuta’s body.

Jaehyun thinks he looks weird, stopping by the entrance doors to a building and stretching his shirt a bit to smell the blend of nutmeg and cinnamon, even though he knows every time he does that, Yuta’s scent dissipates bit by bit. It makes him so flustered, so _happy_ , and it’s just… weird.

It might just be the claiming bite, but he feels incomplete. It feels wrong just by walking alone. He needs Yuta to be here, needs him to be beside him. He needs Yuta to be actually here, and not just his lingering scent—

Wait, what the fuck?

Jaehyun feels his ears flush, despite his stoic face and the impassive expression plastered on it. Okay, maybe he likes Yuta? An _alpha_? After only five days of nonstop fucking?

 _It’s just the claiming bite_ , his inner alpha chatters. _It was all because of the rut. No big deal_.

“No big deal…?” The man mutters to himself, bringing a hand to his face. Maybe it really was just the claiming bite talking? Surely it can’t just be that. Can it? He doesn’t fucking know. He wishes Yuta was there so he can help him clear his thoughts.

“Jaehyun!” When said man looks up, there’s Johnny with a shorter man next to him walking up to him. He freezes— should he run away or talk to them? It’d probably be good to talk to friends now that he’s back, but he smells like… like—

“Did you have a nice rut? You smell like you had company,” Johnny teases him as he leans forward and sniffs. The taller jerks away, growling. “Woah, someone’s all possessive.”

“No smelling,” Jaehyun grumbles, then turns to the man standing beside him. The person has brown hair, and he’s donning a pair of glasses, but it does nothing to hide the widened eyes that are staring at the taller in astonishment. His mouth was hanging slightly open, as if in shock. The ravenet noted how he was wearing an oversized sweater— Johnny’s. A sign of courting. “You’re… hm… oh! You’re Mark, right?”

“Y-you know me?” Mark squeaks, blushing. Jaehyun thinks it’s kind of cute, and he could see why his best friend would choose him. 

“Oh yeah, Johnny has told me about you,” The ravenet gushes, flashes a teasing smile at the American before turning back at the shorter male. “He thinks you’re really adora—”

“Okay, that’s enough,” The eldest clears his throat and waves his hands around, all the while the omega beside him is sputtering and turning red. “Are you gonna tell us who the omega was?”

“The omega? O-oh—” Jaehyun stutters, and he coughs as he tries to gather his thoughts. It’s a fucking miracle that Johnny and Mark weren’t able to sniff the nutmeg smell out— then again, it’s been growing weaker by the minute. 

_Thank god that neither of them are betas_ , His inner alpha groans in relief. Jaehyun feels the same.

“Um— it’s a secret!” Is the only thing that tumbles out of his mouth. The alpha lets out a wobbly smile, and he has a feeling that he’s not being very convincing. “I m-mean, you don’t know them.”

“Can you tell us their name, then?” Johnny asks, but he whips his head when he sees how Mark is pouting at him, hands wrapped around one of his arms. “What? What did I say?”

The Canadian stands on his tip toes, but the alpha still has to lean down so he can hear what the younger wants to whisper to him. Jaehyun feels like he’s a third wheel when Johnny pulls back, sighing. 

“Markie here,” The eldest uses his free hand to pat the omega’s hair. “Said I shouldn’t pry yet if you’re not ready so... I’ll leave you to your little secret.”

Jaehyun looks at the shorter brunet, who just stares back with concern, and it makes the taller man feel worried. But Mark gives a small smile and a thumbs up, and it’s only natural to give him one back. The Korean feels like his cover has been blown, but he doesn’t know how or why.

“Oh yeah, everyone wants to get together in the library after our last class so if you wanna—” The school bell pierces through, effectively cutting Johnny off. He groans when he starts being pulled away by Mark, whining about how they’re going to be late. 

“Nevermind— you’re going. None of us had a proper conversation so you ever since your hissy fit a few weeks ago, so you better be there!” The tallest shouts as he’s dragged away but the omega, leaving Jaehyun to think.

He sighs to himself as he enters the building. He really wishes Yuta was here with him. 

It’s during the second class when Jaehyun’s brain really registers what ‘everyone’ means. It means all their friends. Alphas, omegas, betas.

Betas.

 _Then why the fuck_ , the man’s inner alpha oh so helpfully asks. _Are we entering the library after classes then, hoping to never run into our beta friends? Dumbass._

“We haven't spoken to any of them for a while now…” He tells himself and his instincts, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Maybe he’ll just say a quick hi and then run off; he’ll talk to them properly once he can somehow remove his roommate’s smell. That should be fine, right? 

Fuck it. He promptly turns on his heel and reaches for the door handle when someone wraps an arm around him and tugs him away. He yelps, and the other person laughs. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The voice that speaks belonged to Taeyong, spoken in a playful manner. The older man pulls him along, and Jaehyun’s legs feel like jelly as the distance between him and the door widens. “Johnny hyung talked about you joining us, so of course as your good friend, I’m not letting you go.” 

“Ah h-hyung, I’m a little busy right n-now—” Jaehyun’s voice cracks while they’re still walking, but he makes no effort to pull his arm away. His ears perk up when he hears muted laughter, and urgent hushed whispers. When Taeyong lets him go, there’s Yuta at one end of a library table. The Japanese man hadn’t noticed him— rather, he’s preoccupied by the questions bomboarding him. Jaehyun could hear their whispers, which were rather loud to be considered as such. 

“Who marked you? Taeil hyung and Sicheng hyung won’t tell us.” Doyoung pouts, showing puppy eyes. 

“Was it an omega? The bite looks a little too deep to be one. Was it that intense?” Johnny speaks up, curiosity bleeding into his voice. 

“The smell is familiar, but I can’t know who it is; their scent is practically gone. Tell us, Yuta hyung!” Jungwoo asks, practically bouncing in his seat. 

The flesh-shaped bandage laid on top of the table, twisted and limp. Jaehyun stares at it, and when he looks up, Yuta is looking at him. His heart beats hard in his chest. 

Taeyong lets him go so he can sit with Doyoung, but Jaehyun is roughly grabbed by someone else almost immediately. The man rips his gaze away to see Taeil intently staring at him. His heart sinks to his feet. 

He doesn’t know how he manages it, but he chokes out, “I-I can explain—” 

“Jaehyun, you—” He leans in and sniffs the other, getting all up in his space. The ravenet shoves him away, and he feels a little dizzy as he fumbles around and someone swears. 

“Hyung, maybe you should take a seat.” Jaehyun whirls his head to see Mark standing there, gently taking his arm. The younger looks like he has a lot of questions, but he tries to lead the ravenet to a vacant seat. The man just jerks away, his stomach churning. 

“Jaehyun.” A chair screeches across the floor, and when the man looks up, Yuta is about to get out of his seat. The Japanese man looks worried, his attention fully on Jaehyun. The younger wants to reach out a hand, he wants to hold the older man, but he can’t. Not right now, not in front of their friends; not when he's still a... 'normal' alpha to them. 

His hands instead make contact with the wooden table, the smack that came along with it seemed to echo throughout the quiet atmosphere in the library. More of their friends try to calm him and make him sit, but he’s rooted in his spot. 

“Jaehyunnie,” Yuta’s voice is beside him, and his neck cracks because of how sudden he turns his head. The older alpha engulfs him in a hug, and Jaehyun reflexively buries his head in the shorter’s neck, the side of where the claiming mark is. He moves so he can wrap his arms around the other alpha and relax into his embrace, taking in the nutmeg smell. The taller man nuzzles against the claiming mark, cooing and purring all the while Yuta tells him, “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Multiple gasps were heard, and in response the blonde brought a hand to the back of Jaehyun’s head and cradled it. The younger feels a rumble in the Japanese man’s throat and hears a growl from him. He ought to be scared, or to feel angry because he’s not being treated as a normal alpha, but he does neither of those. On the contrary, he actually feels safe and warm, and something within him tells him that the growl wasn’t directed at him— Yuta is protecting him. 

“So uh,” Taeyong’s voice floats over them, and judging by the tone of it, he sounds shocked. “A-are you guys a thing now or—” 

“Wassup!” A loud voice sings, but is promptly shushed by other people in the library. Jaehyun looks up to see Donghyuck standing there, looking at the both of them in absolute shock. He sniffs at the air, and it takes a few seconds before opening his mouth to whisper. 

“Holy shit, you two have been fucking?” 

The words make everything heavy, and the weight of the words wear Jaehyun burst his little bubble, his safespace, as he rocks back into the Japanese man’s neck. He trembles, trying to breathe but no air is going in. His lungs burn, and he realizes that the quiet sobs that penetrate the tense atmosphere are his own. 

“You guys should go,” Jaehyun turns his head to see everyone staring at the both of them. Most of them were appalled— only the betas and, strangely, Mark looked at them with concern. He feels disgusting under the gazes, and he tries to shrink in Yuta’s hold. The blonde speaks with gritted teeth, angry and protective, “You’re making Jaehyun scared.” 

_Don’t look at us_ , His inner alpha begs; it’s their worst nightmare to be seen so vulnerable, to be gawked at when they’re like this. _Don’t look, don’t look, please don’t look._

Without a word, one by one, they slowly gather their things and leave. Yuta and Jaehyun remain standing, hugging each other, as their friends move about. Everyone steps around them like they’re on a minefield, cautious eyes and gaping mouths. Some of them stared with pity, a few of them with confusion and anger, but the one thing they all had in common was the complete and utter shock written all over their faces. It makes Jaehyun feel awful. 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny suddenly speaks up, making the ravenet jump. The Korean feels arms wrap around him, and there’s a defensive growl right beside his ear. Jaehyun’s on alert, but he’s not too worried— Yuta will keep him safe, he just knows it. “W-woah, I’m not— I wasn’t going to—” 

“State your business and go,” Yuta bites, stroking the younger man’s black locks. Jaehyun sniffles, doing everything he can to not break. “I’ll handle this, if that’s what you’re trying to say.” 

“We—” The brunet sighs, and when Jaehyun dares a glance, Mark is holding onto Johnny’s sleeve looking at him in awe. He stares with pity… and with encouragement? Like Mark had known all along, and was supportive of this relationship the two alphas had. Jaehyun has so many questions. “Tell us everything, we’ll hear you out. Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Okay,” The Japanese man mutters. “Now, leave. Please?“ 

Johnny and Mark walk past them without another word spoken, and Jaehyun and Yuta are left alone. The shorter whispers, “They’re all gone, Jae—” 

The dam breaks and Jaehyun brings a fist to his mouth, trying his best to muffle his loud cries as he starts shaking. The blonde maneuvers them so that he makes the taller man settle onto a chair facing away from the table, and he brings over another one so he can sit across Jaehyun. He grabs one of the ravenet’s hands and rubs calming patterns on the skin. 

Yuta lets Jaehyun cry in the silent library, keeps a firm and grounding grip while the taller man hunches over, biting into his fist as he breaks down and tries to hide his sounds. The tears roll down his face and fall onto the floor, landing with silent drips. 

“Thuh-they hate me,” Jaehyun hiccups once, trying to breathe. His voice is wet with sadness, and it hurts Yuta’s heart. “T-they think I’m suh-some sort o-of… defect.” 

The older man squeezes his hand once, then goes back to rubbing soothing circles. It was only for a second, but in that second, Yuta tries to tell him silently that _No, it’s not true. They’re just shocked, but they don’t hate you. They just need some time to process_. 

Almost as if Jaehyun could hear him, he whips his head to stare. His eyes are wide and watery and fuck, the blonde wants to hold him so badly, wants to tell him everything is still the same and that everything is still okay. 

“I-I don’t wanna be cuh-called a defect b-but,” His voice cracks, and squeezes his eyes tight. He shakes his head once before a tear rolls down his cheek. “I d-don’t wanna let you g-go. I duh-don’t want it to b-be tempo...temporary.” 

He clears his throat before speaking, and the sound of it is wobbly. “I-is that bad? D-do you wuh-want me too?” 

Yuta doesn’t speak, he just lets the younger man ramble, “I l-like yuh-your scent. A-and I like t-the wuh-way our s-scents mix. Y-y'know?” 

The shorter man listens closely, but doesn’t let go of Jaehyun’s hand. 

“I l-like the w-way you took care of muh-me during rut and how y-you’re still here,” The Korean man swallows, taking in a shaky breath. “I-I like how I duh-don’t have to be an a-alpha around you.” 

Jaehyun looks up, eyes hopeful, “T-that’s not so buh-bad, right? It’s who… it’s who I-I am, right?” 

He slumps to the side, laying his head on the table and sniffling. His eyes are red and swollen, but it’s still obvious to Yuta that he’s fighting sleep with the way Jaehyun’s eyes flutter. He slowly stands up, and gently tries to tug the younger man up. 

“Let’s go back to the dorms,” The shorter man whispers, and when Jaehyun stands up, he’s swaying. Yuta lets the taller man lean on him for support, scooping up his bag and the flimsy band-aid to toss into the trash later; no use trying to hide anymore. “Today has been a long day, huh?” 

“Uhuh,” Jaehyun slurs, grunting when he feels the Japanese man slugs his backpack across his shoulder. His feet silently drag along the floor as the both of them walk. “Yeah, alpha.” 

“Do you,” Yuta says as Jaehyun is about to enter the bathroom. “Do you need anything? Food? I can go out to the convenience store and get some.” 

“No, it’s okay. I-I just,” The younger man’s voice is soft and still a bit shaky. “Sleep with me later, please?” 

“We won’t fit on your bed, though. Or on mine. Now that your rut isn’t sapping all our energy, we’re probably going to be moving a lot in our sleep so...” The shorter trails off as he sets their bags down and sighs. He smiles apologetically, and the ravenet just shifts his gaze away. 

“You’re right. S-sorry.” Jaehyun looks like a kicked puppy as he shuts the bathroom door closed, and Yuta can _feel_ his disappointment; was it because of his one-sided connection through the claiming bite? He isn’t certain. But what he’s sure of, as he turns to look at their beds, is that he wants to make the other alpha feel better. 

As he’s showering, the Korean jumps as he hears the groan of furniture being moved. It squeaks against the floor, and if Jaehyun listens closely, he can hear the strained grunts of his roommate. The ground had thudded multiple times, as if something was thrown on it. It’s a little concerning. 

Under the running water, his head pokes out of the shower curtain. His eyebrows are furrowed with worry when he hears a loud bang. _I hope hyung’s okay_. 

He showers quickly, haphazardly throwing on his clothes afterwards. The sounds have stopped after a while, but Jaehyun’s still uneasy. It gnaws at the back of his mind that he all but slams the door open. 

The first thing he sees is how Yuta’s bed isn’t there at all— the space was occupied by countless things instead, but it just isn’t… there. He takes a few steps quickly, trying to make sense of the situation, before he sees his roommate sitting on his bed— or rather, what’s supposed to be his bed. From what it looks like, the blonde moved his bed to connect with Jaehyun’s own, somewhat making it a double bed. It’s odd but… it kind of works. “Hyung?” 

“Oh, you’re done. It’s my turn, I guess,” The shorter man picks up his own change of clothes and a towel. He sails into the bathroom, but not before leaving a chaste kiss on the taller’s cheek. “I won’t be long.” 

Jaehyun stands there, and he lets his fingers glide against the spot where the other’s lips were. He’s on autopilot as he dumps his used clothes somewhere on his— no, their— side of the room as he sets his towel on a wall hanger. The ravenet lays down on what could be considered his side of the bed and sighs. He brings a hand up to his cheek, then down to his neck, where a claiming bite would be, as he slightly curls in himself. 

“See? I didn’t take too— Jaehyunnie?” Yuta’s voice is near, and even though the younger doesn’t move, he can hear the padding of footsteps and some rustling of clothes. He hears the mattress beside him creak, and a hand sweeps through his hair. “It’s okay.” 

The taller man growls, but it has no real bite behind it. He lets out a shaky breath when he feels the hand follow the same trail he did before— it glided down his cheek, down to his neck, before reaching to hold his hand. Jaehyun shakes his head, but he doesn’t move, “W-we can’t, hyung. It’s not r-right.” 

“Who says we can’t?” Another hand brings his head up so that he’s staring into Yuta’s eyes. “We’re not hurting anyone. If this is who we are, then it’s fine.” 

The sureness in the older man’s eyes is so resolute that the younger can only ask, “So we’re okay?” 

“Yeah,” The Japanese man’s hand grasps his own, and the warmth coming from it reassures him. Jaehyun’s eyes briefly sweep over the claiming mark on the other man’s neck, a reminder. “We’re okay.” 

"Okay," The younger man settles in and shuts his eyes, but they flutter when he feels a pair of lips kiss his cheek again. He opens his eyes to see Yuta moving around to get comfortable, his own pair of eyes closed. Once more the warm and safe feeling fills him, and he continues by saying, "G'night, alpha."

They fall asleep holding each other’s hands, unspoken words and implications settling in the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I added a lil something something throughout the story; what do you think it is? Side story, anyone?
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
